narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Kaneko
Hana Kaneko (金子ハナ,Kaneko Hana) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is the keeper of the Dragon Crystal Jewel that was given to her from a dying old woman by the name Panji. Years later, she marries Sune Kumiayku and has a son named Takumi Kaneko. Background In her childhood, Hana was taught to cherish everything, especially life. She was raised to give respect to any and everybody. Growing up, Hana had to deal with the consequence of being so beautiful. She was constantly being teased for being "too perfect". She did not want to be picked on anymore, so she tried to run away only to be stopped by two boys. They were Keiji and Ranmaru. Both were looking at her with such gaze, wondering why Hana would run away. She told them everything. Hana started to cry, she suddenly jumped from a hug the Keiji gave her. Ranmaru told her to cheer up and accept all the talents she has gotten and put them to work. After that encounter, Hana showed off her genjutsu and ironically, joined in a cell with the two people who accepted her. Accepting her looks and talents, Hana soon discovered that she has incredible genjutsu skill, that copies a Uchiha's ability without the use of the Sharingan. Personality Hana is a sweet but bossy girl, who likes to get things done. She is confident, outspoken and impressive. She takes pride in her appearance. She is said to be breathtaking at most times when she gives heart enduring speeches for her comrades. While with her team, she deeply cares about them. She only wants the best there is for them. A great example of her showing true affection towards her team was when both Ranmaru and Keiji were down and badly injured while they were protecting her, Hana proceeded to the front of them and protected them from harm. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hana demonstrated bravery and captured hope within her comrades. She shows her bravery by standing up to Madara after the deaths of the parents and her fellow ally, Neji. Hana often thinks about boys.She is attracted to Kiba Inuzuka as well as the awkwardly shy boy Sune Kumiyaku. In her dreams, caused by the Infinite Tsukuyomi, she dreamed that both Kiba and Sune were in the park with her walking together showing affection. Years later, Hana's attraction towards Sune develops into something much more. The two get married and also has a son named Takumi. She is shown to be a caring, devoting mother to her child. She realizes that her son has most of her techniques such as her petal genjutsu as well as her husband's kenjutsu abilities. Appearance Hana is a fair-skinned girl with has pinkish-brown eyes and long amber-brown hair that is usually let down. Her noticeable trait are her pinkish brown eyes. Her amber eyes are the cause of her beauty being magnifying. In her childhood, Hana wore a pink, medium-sleeve length top with a dull green ribbon tied to her upper torso. She had black pants and blue sandals. She wore her forehead protector on top of her head. She was pursued by all of the boys, but she had her eyes on a quiet one. In her alternate outfit, she had on the same clothes except it was different palette. In Part II, Hana is now much taller, and wears light pink lipstick. She now wears burgundy nail polish on her fingers and toes. She wears a teal shirt, with a golden vertical stripe and a darker teal shirt under it. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. She wore her forehead protector still on her waist. Two years after the war, Hana's hair is now in a high bun with some of her hair still lying down. She now wears a semi-long dress. On the top half of the dress, she wears a dark green top with two short, black sleeves. The other half is a black colored skirt with green linings. She now wears black, fingerless gloves. Several years later, - Abilities Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Unlike her allies, Hana doesn't use her ninjutsu or isn't more in depth into it. She only uses it when she needs too, that means only when her or her comrades wounds are fatal. Since she uses a lot of chakra for her nature attacks, she discarded from using this jutsu a lot. Nature Transformation Hana is efficient in her Lightning Release. She masterly uses it with her Chidori attacks. She is also very renowned with her Yin Release and Yang Release. She can sense people's chakra from far away. Genjutsu Her skills will genjutsu rivals those of Itachi Uchiha and Kurenai Yuhi's. During her fights, she uses floral illusions to trick the mind of a person into thinking everything is peaceful. By using that to her advantage, Hana can strike at any given moment. She uses her genjutsu more. Going more into depth with her genjutsu, when Hana catches a person in it, the enemy and everything around slows down. Once the flower petals float around you, Hana is nearby. Once the opponent is surrounded by the petals, they stick to them. After that, they blow up. Hana uses this jutsu most often for a quick defeat. Mostly the color of the petals determine ones fate. If pink, the enemy would be blown back. If red, the enemy would be blown to bits. Now if the petals become the color purple, then the enemy would not surivive, Hana makes sure she uses this only when she needs too. Hana used this attack years later on a lot of Zetsu. She was able to blow up majority of them. Dragon Crystal Jewel Abilities Being the keeper of the Dragon Crystal Jewel, Hana's nature transformation gains both Yin and Yang Releases to uphold her Lighting and Water abilities. Expanding her sole ways in combat, Hana uses the Dragon Crystal rarely to keep its power in tact. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Chūnin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced astonished Aykane. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Final Arc Epilogue After the war, Hana sought out and branched into the Kumiyaku Clan, and married the new Head of that clan, Sune Kumiyaku. Later on she has a son named Takumi Kumiyaku, who joins the academy. Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Hana is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Hana's surname, Kaneko, means "Golden Child". * According to the databook(s): **Hana loves to groom animals, gardens, and even the villagers. **Hana favorite foods are strawberry shortcakes and strawberry tarts. Her least favorite are blueberry muffins. **Hana has completed 44 official missions in total: 3 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 19 A-rank and 2 S-rank. Quotes *(To Sune) "Are you alone here? No one opts to be alone." '' '' * (To Aykane and Raine) "We are strong and we will meet up with the boys later on! But first, lets defeat these two fakes!" References Hana Kaneko and her outfit is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. __FORCETOC__ Category:DRAFT